


Star Light - The Musical

by KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain



Series: Stories of James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Ballet, Bones being akward, Bones hates musicals, Broadway, Dad trying to make his daughter happy, Fluff, Hamilton References, I just have this obsession with musicals, I love musicals so much, M/M, MusicalStar!Jim, Musicals, MusicalsAU, New York, One Shot, Star Trek as a musical, The Lion King References, and I think Star Trek would be a great musical, and a good dad, because Hamilton is my life, not sorry, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain/pseuds/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain
Summary: The story in which Star Trek is actually the newest musical on Broadway - Star Light.Leonard needs to go out more and Christine gets him tickets for the show to take a date out.Things go...ways.ORThe story in which Jim is a hot musical star and Leonard learns that he actually doesn't hate musicals that much after all.





	Star Light - The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’ve just had this weird idea since I watched Kinky Boots at West End and well...this is what happened. Don't own these characters but I love them as if they are my own!  
> Enjoy!

Leonard wasn’t much of a theatre guy. Yes, he enjoyed the occasional concert, came to all of his daughter’s ballet performances (which also involved handling too many over-excited single-moms, but it was definitely worth it for his baby girl), and he played the piano himself. So nobody could say that he wasn’t able to appreciate the arts. Leo loved music and if somebody invited him to a piece by Shakespeare, he definitely wouldn’t say no. But what are the odds of that?

It was just…musicals, okay? What was the point of those? People dancing around and singing about their lives. No, not even about their lives! They just decided to sing instead of talk, as if this would solve their problems somehow better.  
He wished.  
Troll a stupid song and magically all your issues suddenly disappear? Sounds like a plan. An idiotic plan.

Nope, he definitely didn't get musicals and he sure as hell didn't get the appeal of them. A too boring plot to be captivating without singing and dancing, that was his humbled opinion. They were all the same anyway, right?

First, there is the introduction, the audience learns about the protagonists. They start to identify themselves with the characters and the slow build-up begins. Just before the break, the whole thing reaches its climax. Everything is peachy, everyone is happy. There is a fucking cheerful song (that makes Leonard wanting to throw up, not able to handle all that sap). After the twenty minute break -just after the reprise of the Entrance melody - something happens, there is an argument and all that the characters have achieved over the past ninety minutes is gone. There is a lot of struggle, angst, agony. All those feelings Leonard unconsciously associated with his divorce (damn that woman for being in his life without actually being there). So they stumble over the stage, a complete mess and failure and suddenly, just about fifteen minutes before the end of the show, there is a sudden miracle! All the people reconnect, everything is amazing and there is another great big final song with lots of dancing, many colours and so on.

Musicals are all the same and Leonard didn't like them. That’s the moral of this story.

 

Well, that was at least the case until Christine Chapel dropped into his office and threw two shiny dark blue tickets onto his table. He frowned slightly and looked up from the paperwork he was currently working at. The paper was glossy and there was a spaceship drawn onto it, followed by a tail of shiny stars, literally sparkling when Leonard picked them up suspiciously.

“Star Light.”, he deadpanned and his facial expression only darkened. “Is this a joke, Chris? I’m not in the mood for one of your pranks.” The nurse didn’t even flinch under his deadly glare and simply crossed her arms in front of her chest in return. “I’m serious, Leonard. It’s the best show on Broadway right now! You should be grateful I managed to get your tickets! Repeat after me, Len: ‘Christine, you are the most amazing person I know and I don’t know how I would survive on a daily basis without you.’ Not at all, Len! Not at all!” He huffed completely unimpressed and tossed the two tickets back onto a pile of untouched files and medical records. “I don’t do musicals. You know that.” He picked up his pen again and buried his head back in the report with the naive belief that by ignoring her she would go away.

Unsurprisingly, he was wrong.

“You don’t do anything! Or anyone!” At this, his head jerked up again and he nearly growled at her in pissed anger but Christine wouldn’t be his best nurse if she got scared off by his demeanour so easily. Leonard barks a lot but wouldn’t bite in his wildest dreams. That includes all kinds of dreams. “Take the tickets, Len. Find yourself a nice girl or guy who would come with you. These tickets are premier seating, literally, anybody would come with you for just this.” He couldn’t believe it! How come everybody saw it as their personal business to make his life hell and get him on a freaking date? Was there some sort of competition going on he didn’t know about?

To be fair, knowing his staff and colleagues, there was sure as fuck something going on. Probably making bets on his personal life as the good people as they are.

“Why on fucking Earth are you doing this, Chris?”, he didn’t even have the energy to be mad, he was just too filled up with indignation and disbelief. “You have been too grumpy the last couple of weeks. I can’t handle it anymore. Get out. Go on a date and get laid for all our sakes.” She sighed in exasperation, probably asking herself why she was dealing with so many morons and left the office without another word. They had had this argument many times before. This was, however, the first time that Christine actually had gone to full measures and bought him tickets for the hottest show in the whole of Broadway since Hamilton (Yeah, he doesn’t live behind the moon for fuck’s sake. He even knows what Hamilton is).

She truly must be serious in her intentions after all and that only made it even more annoying. He groaned quietly and dropped his head into his hands as soon as the door had fallen close after the nurse.

He didn’t want a date. He didn’t need one. He had Joanna and that was more than enough to make him the happiest man alive.

Leonard wasn’t frustrated because of lack of sex…

ALRIGHT, maybe a little. But he definitely wouldn’t use a freaking musical to get somebody into bed. Not happening. That was just low, C’mon! He didn’t like fucking musicals. The only way to deal with this was to refund those damn expensive tickets Christine had purchased, and pay her back.

Yes, that sounded like a plan. He nodded quietly to himself, satisfied with himself - how mature and considered he was going to handle the problem and returned to his patient files. He was a doctor, dammit! He could handle one capricious nurse! But over the coming hours, he caught himself several times staring at the tickets, seductively illuminated in the dim light of his table lamp.

Fuck, he was such an idiot. Another groan escaped his lips and he hit his head a couple of times against the wooden table area to get his freaking thoughts back together. Even if he wanted to go out for a change, there weren’t any potential candidates who he would be interested in!

The fact remained that Leonard didn’t want a date but Jo-Jo would surely love to go and see the best musical in New York. She had had a hard time getting used to the new ballet school, the little prima ballerinas might look adorable and sweet but they were the nastiest pack of little human beings Leonard had seen in a long time. They were picking on his little girl, sometimes for having her sweet Southern accent (she tried to hide it and take on this horrible New Yorker accent and it made his heart ache with sorrow) or for being shorter than the rest of them. Despite all this, she still was the best ballerina in the whole group (not only in his eyes but also in that of her strict but honest teacher, the Russian accent was intimidating the shit out of him) but she couldn’t help it but care what those other girls thought about her and Leonard couldn’t do anything about it.

But suddenly he had a way to cheer her up! All that Jo had been talking about for the last couple of weeks was Star Light anyway. Now he had a way to lift her spirit and Christine definitely wouldn’t mind if he used her gracious present to make his baby girl smile again.

So when he picked her up the next day from ballet practice and told her that they were going to see Star Light, her bright smile and fierce hug was worth all the pain he was going to put himself through. Yes, he was going to see a terrible musical but it would make his daughter happy. And the only thing that mattered to him was Joanna’s happiness.

 

Star Light had amazing reviews, broke Hamilton’s record as the musical production with the most Tony nominations, won two more Tonys than The Producers (Which is a total of fourteen) and all thanks to its amazing cast, an extraordinary director, Christopher Pike, and an unusual storyline. Pike spoke only in high tones of the whole team and especially praised the two leading roles, James Kirk and an actor named Spock (He always knew actors are weird but that was a new level of weird.).

How did Leonard know all this? Joanna told him everything she knew and that was…a freaking scary ton load of facts. Star Light was set in the future (Great, Science fiction something he liked even less than musicals) and was about a young guy, David Picard, from Iowa who has to deal with a lot of shit because he is the son of a dead hero. He ends up going to that Academy for people who want to join Star Light - a space exploration organisation (Seriously, how can somebody like this? It was space. Nobody wanted to explore that!) but before he graduates there is an attack on a planet and everything beings. Basically, David has to save the world.

Leonard was damn sure he was going to hate it.

He carried that thought into the theatre hall and clung to it until the lights went off and the first scene with the first song was on. It was about sacrifice and love, that there were things more important than one’s own life. The emotions of the song passed through him and he almost felt as if a part of him died up there with Picard Senior. By the end of it - when the hero’s father gave his life to save everyone he heard Jo next to him and everyone around him sobbing and crying into tissues.

People were crazy. This whole concept was crazy! But it touched his heart for some inexplicable reason and he found himself squeezing Jo’s hand and watching with his whole soul. He lived each moment with the characters. Feared with them and suffered with the two boys.

They showed how David and Saru, the role of a half-alien-half-human-whatever, Spock (the actor without last name) was representing, grew up with their own struggles and how they slowly turned into young men. It all happened in one song. Again it was rather emotionally heavy, full of self- doubt and obstacles but there was some sort of hope in the young boys’ voices that he couldn’t help it but wish that their lives would become better at some point.

The first appearance of Spock, showing the grown-up Saru, explained why Spock was only Spock. He was a very exotic looking man - not only because of his role - but he had a very good and strong voice that, despite his character's attitudes, didn’t lack in emotion and always managed to show what Saru was actually feeling and what he was trying to hide.

Leonard really began to like this whole thing but still couldn’t see why people were so crazy about it. Yes, it was nice music, the plot was somehow different than the usual dramatic story, the dancing was limited so far and only in the background but still very good. But there wasn’t anything that took his breath away and made his heart stop.

Not until the grown-up David stumbled onto the stage. Tall, blonde, leather jacket and beaten-up by life (Makeup was doing a fantastic job, he must admit that much), Leonard almost felt sorry for the kid. The actor, Jim Kirk, dragged himself to the middle of the stage without looking up a single time, before directly facing the audience.

That was the moment when Leonard suffered a full-blown heart attack. Damn that guy’s good looks and the make-up artist! No way in hell were that kid’s eyes so fucking blue! He literally could hear some ladies swoon next to him and when that damn man started to sing, the whole audience probably died. David was a kid who went through a lot, but he still seemed to believe in something like Star Light, Jim Kirk’s voice seemed to vocalise that spirit. The spirit and soul of a fighter who didn’t know when to stop. The music was passionate, gentle and soft when he remembered all his failures and how he feared not to be enough. How he was scared that he will live in his father’s shadow forever and never see the light of day. Or in his case, the light of a thousand stars.

Leonard believed every word that this sweet voice sang. He lost himself in a wonder called Jim Kirk and lived the whole time for the next moment the actor would return on stage and sing another song.

It was just before break time when the last song began, a heated argument between David and Saru who had taken over command of the ship but, of course, David - being himself - had other things in mind and followed the instruction given by the older Saru (He sure as hell was still confused by that but couldn’t care less). The powerful, angry and emotionally loaded song showed off both Spock’s and Kirk’s voices and ended with David taking over the ship's bridge and Saru retreating.

The audience exploded even before the light went off and everyone cheered from the top of their lungs. Leonard managed to control himself and the fast beating of his heart but only because he had the weird feeling that David…Jim Kirk was staring right at him, breathing heavily, and smiling that brilliant victorious smile. But there was something in those bright ocean eyes…

That was nonsense! He was sitting in the second row, in the freaking middle. Right in front of the stage! Of course, he needed somebody to look at! Staring into nothing quickly turned boring. He was a convenient option. Nothing else. But his stupid heart couldn’t help it. It skipped a beat when Jim Kirk winked at him - no not at him! Just generally!- right before the curtains fell down and the bell announced the short break.

He needed a drink. Very quickly if he was to sit another hour through this torture of blonde-talented-as-fuck-handsome-shit. And somehow he couldn’t wait for the break to end so that he could see more of these blue eyes (which are definitely fake) and hear more of Jim Kirk’s voice.

 

It was five minutes into the break when the universe decided to either take a liking on Leonard or wished to kill him.

Jo was happily and excitedly chatting, thanking him a thousand times for taking her here and how amazing it was and how right the Tony Awards were and how she dreamt of being on a stage like this as well one day. His attention quickly returned to his daughter and his heart warmed at the sight. Seeing her all happy and satisfied was more than he could have hoped for when they walked into the musical. “You are very welcome, Jo-Jo.”, he pulled her closer with a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to the top of her dark hair. The little girl put her slim long arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. “And who knows? Maybe we find an audition for a performance? They surely need talented girls like you, peaches.” Her soft laugh made him breathe out with relief and he spoke a prayer for Christopher Pike, Jim Kirk, even Spock and all the others for making his little girl happy. “I love you, daddy.” Leonard picked her up and she kissed his cheek with a broad grin. “I love you more, Jo.”

They remained like this for a few moments, at the side of the crowd, ignoring the long queues for the toilet and the loud quarrels at the bar for drinks and musical brochures. Leonard couldn’t be any happier and he would remember to pay back Christine and thank her a million times for getting those tickets for him. The gift might not have turned out the way she wished for but in his opinion, it was only better. A smile on his daughter’s beautiful face. It wasn’t until there was a light touch on Leonard’s shoulder and a soft whisper of his name that father and daughter pulled away from their embrace.

“Doctor McCoy?”, his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he stared at the young slim woman in front of him. She was beautiful, with dark skin and deep dark eyes, the headset around her neck and the black uniform told him that she was working here. He carefully put Joanna down, who immediately took hold of his hand but looked curiously up at the stranger. “That’s me, ma’am. This is Joanna. Who’s asking?” Leonard couldn't quite hide his irritation, he always was one of those people who wear their heart on their sleeve.

She simply smiled softly and held out her delicate hand which he took carefully. “I’m Nyota Uhura, Management. Hey.”, she also offered Joanna her hand and his daughter reciprocated the gesture with a shy smile. “Nice to meet you. I’m sorry to just walk into you two like this but we have a situation backstage. Our regular medic had to leave before the show and we failed to find a replacement. Now we keep records of all our visitors…” He nodded with growing understanding and with rising horror that information was so accessible nowadays that even a musical company could keep track of him. Damn technological advances. “Would you mind helping us out with one of the dancers?”

He looked down at Jo who in return stared at him out of huge eyes and nodded eagerly, obviously hoping for a free visit backstage and who was he to say no to a person who obviously needed help? He was a doctor after all. “Sure thing, Miss. Not a problem.” Nyota seemed very pleased with his answer and quickly led them through a door, down a few dark and empty hallways until they ended up in bright light, surrounded by buzzing energy. Leonard needed a second to take in all the people around him, all dressed in different colours, an ocean of lights and it was hard to keep focus in such surroundings. But Joanna’s hand around his grounded him and Nyota easily walked them through this mess to a quieter place where a few people were surrounding a dancer with wildfire red hair who was holding her ankle with a more annoyed than painful expression. Leonard recognised her as one of the dancers who pretended to be one of David’s many…relationships.

Talking about David…of course, the actor had to be there, sitting next to the young dancer and just offering comfort. When they stepped closer the little group turned its attention towards them and he envied Jo for being able to hide behind him. He wished he could have done the same.

Jim Kirk’s eyes were even bluer when they were close up and directly staring at him. Now he had no excuse because he was definitely looking at him. With some unnerving unreadable expression in his eyes when they grew larger with surprise.

“Gaia, I found you a doctor. Meet Doctor Leonard McCoy. Doctor, this is Gaia and the rest of the crew.” He inclined his head as a greeting and swallowed down his ridiculous feelings and fell into doctor mode. “What happened?” He kneeled down in front of the young woman and touched her ankle carefully. “I was practising for the final scene and twisted my ankle slightly. But I’m fine! Seriously! Doctor, please tell them that I am fine!” Leonard ignored her ongoing ranting for a minute and focused on the injury in front of him. It didn’t look particularly nasty but also not very good. It started swelling in front of his eyes and he slowly shook his head. “I’m afraid ya won’t be able ta dance with that if ya want ta recover quickly, sweetheart. It’s probably a strain.” Gaia fell quiet after that and watched him out of worried eyes. He looked up and gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. We fix ya up and you’ll hopefully be good ta go in a week or so.” He pointedly ignored the curious look Kirk gave him and definitely did not swoon when he noticed that soft smile. Nope. Not a bit. “Get her some ice please and do ya have an ACE bandage?”

Being a theatre, they were used to sprained and strained ankles so he was able to put a compression wrap around it without waiting too long for the things needed. “You should probably go to ER anyway and get an X-ray. Apart from that just cool your ankle for twenty minutes each hour or two, put your leg up as often as possible and just rest it! Got it? No dancing, no walking, got it? If I see you putting weight on that poor foot of yours I’ll have your butt.”  
Gaia laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, Doctor McCoy. Thank you.”

Whilst he was treating Gaia, the group had already spread out again, ready to start the second act of the show and Gaia’s understudy was taking her place. Only Kirk was left who helped Gaia up and led her patiently to a more comfortable seat. “Thanks, man.” The blonde turned around and smiled at Leonard which made his heart jump and he instinctively held Jo’s hand a bit tighter. “Phil had some trouble at home and normally there aren’t any accidents so…” Kirk shrugged and he could see the muscles flexing under that stupid black shirt.

Oh god…Was he doing this on purpose? What did he do to deserve this? Get your shit together, Leonard!

He harrumphed awkwardly and was about to say ‘No worries’ and ‘Have a nice life’ when the young man crouched slightly and smiled at his daughter who probably couldn’t believe her luck, judging by that wide grin of hers.

Seriously, he understood her feelings.

“Hi there. I’m Jim.” The actor held out his hand towards Jo and she grabbed it quickly, not even trying to play it cool.

Again he envied his daughter. Damn it, he was so pathetic!

“Joanna! I’m Joanna! I’m such a big fan, Mr Kirk! I know all your songs and dances and you are so talented and I’m so happy that I can see you today! You are amazing! The musical is amazing!” Her little outburst made Leonard chuckle amused and he watched Kirk’s reaction curiously. Instead of laughing about this adorable sight he remained serious and his smile gentle. “Well, Miss Joanna. I’m very honoured and pleased that you liked the show so much.”  
She nodded so strongly and fast that Leonard was afraid her head would fall off. “Yes! Of course! It is the greatest show ever, Mr Kirk! Even my daddy liked it and he isn’t a real musical fan.”  
Kirk’s eyebrows shot up at that new piece of information and he could feel his face turn red but managed to keep his usual scowl. “Is that so?” The younger man got up again and faced Leonard amused who really wasn’t sure if he wanted to run or stay and drown in these blue eyes. He simply shrugged then, going for the safest option, and arched an eyebrow. “Always the same. Not interesting.”  
“But you like this musical?” Kirk smirked at him and there was something hopeful in his eyes which made him forget how to breathe.

Was this real?

“I…I guess I do?” His answer seemed to satisfy Kirk immensely and his stupid blue eyes sparkled only more. “Are you wearing contacts?” He couldn’t even control what he was saying, shit! Fuck! He wanted to kill himself when he realised what he had done but the actor only grinned wider. “Uhm…no?”  
“Of course not…” Leonard shook his head and grumbled quietly to himself but Kirk still laughed amused, and it was bright and pure and wonderful. Just like his voice. He felt like melting ice cream in the sun. If ice cream had feelings….you know?  
There were some loud shouts and Kirk seemed to remember that he had an audience of people waiting for him outside. “I have to go.” Was Leonard that schizophrenic already or did Jim Kirk seem really sorry for having to leave? He was going insane. “But I see you outside, I guess?” He winked at him cheekily and fell into a light jog. Leonard gasped in astonishment and again couldn’t control his vocal cords. That motherfucker! He actually…he wasn’t just randomly…“So you were staring at me, you creep!”  
Jim, that little shit, just laughed at him and disappear to wherever he was needed.

Bastard.

“He is amazing. Isn’t he, dad?”, Jo sighed dreamily and he probably would have to deal with her heavy crush later on.  
“Mh…he is.”

Oh god, yes he was.

Leonard was so fucked.

 

Of course, the rest of the musical was just a good as the first half of it. It came to the final showdown between the Romulan ship and David’s crew. Saru and he saved the day and it was the beginning of something new. It was the beginning of hope and that’s exactly what Leonard felt each time when Jim would meet his eyes on stage.

He felt a stupid tiny feeling of hope and he hated himself for it. Leonard would never see Jim Kirk again except if he tried to buy tickets for all the upcoming shows but this was just not an option (not that he didn’t consider it. There just weren’t any tickets available.)

That’s why his heart stung a bit when the audience exploded like thunder in the end and everyone rose to their feet.  
Jim Kirk was smiling at him. Brilliant like the sun.  
And Leonard could only smile back and clap, ignoring the sadness that somehow had taken over his chest.

His life wasn’t a musical after all.

It was a nice evening. A very nice experience. Jo would have something to tell her friends at school and well…he could at least think about those blue eyes and that smile when he went to bed.

And that’s exactly what he did when they were back home and he had tucked Jo in who immediately fell asleep after all that excitement.

He thought about Jim Kirk. If those lips were as soft as they looked like and what his angelic voice would sound like when it whispered his name, skin hot and flushed.

He was dreaming about an actor. A musical artist. Like a fucking teenager. God help him.

 

The next morning in the hospital he did his best to avoid Christine which wasn’t exactly easy since they both had been working in this ER unit for quite some time now and the nurse knew him better than anyone else in his life.

It didn’t take long until she finally managed to corner him in the staff room when he was having his fifth coffee of this morning. “What happened?!”, she demanded without anything before that. No small talk. No soft introduction. Nothing. He always appreciated her straightforwardness. But not right now.  
“A good morning to you too, Chris.”  
“Ah, don’t give me that Southern gentleman bullshit, Len! I know that you took Jo with you to the musical and I’m fine with that. What I don’t get is that you are somehow…different today and I don’t like it.”  
He kept staring into his mug and avoided looking at her as good as he could because he knew the moment he would meet her eyes, he would simply tell her everything. “I don’t know what you mean.” Grumbling was always the best solution after all and just when Christine was about to continue her inquiry a nurse rushed into the staff room, cheeks flushed and pupils so wide that for a second Leonard believed she might be under the influence of something.  
“Doctor McCoy, Christine….You have to see this…”, she barely breathed and Leonard’s heart was about to stop with growing worry.

He rushed past her, didn’t bother to listen to her finishing her sentence and already mentally prepared himself for a terrible accident. A car crash? Motorcyclists? Oh, motorcycle accidents were always the worst. These idiots who believed that racing with god-damn hundred miles an hour, with nothing but a helmet to protect them, was a good idea!

But there was no accident. No motorcyclists. Not even a child with a broken wrist.

There was only the red-headed dancer from yesterday, Gaia if he remembered correctly, with crutches under her arms and her right foot in the air and right next to her…

The universe must be shitting with him. Like seriously shitting with him. Was it karma?

Right next to her was Jim Kirk, bright and dazzling like the sun, charmingly smiling at the people who walked up to see for themselves and talk to him.

Maybe it was Leonard who was under the influence of perhaps some very strong drugs?

It took Leonard at least five minutes to learn how to breathe again and all his efforts of self-teaching were ruined in just one second when Kirk turned his head and met his eyes.

He looked right at him and smiled widely.

And then he started walking gracefully. Past his eager fans.

Straight.

Towards.

Him.

Him as in Leonard.

Jim Kirk was at the hospital he worked in and the actor was approaching him.

Could somebody punch him in the face and tell him that he was dreaming?

He apparently wasn’t dreaming because before he could properly make up his mind if running away was an honourable solution, Kirk was right in front of him and smiling at him.

“Hey, Bones.”, the younger man greeted him with a crooked smirk and Leonard’s eyebrows reached his hairline. Did he already forget his name? But if he already had forgotten his name then he probably wasn’t important to him. Then what on Earth was he doing here?  
“Bones?”, he repeated confused and he couldn’t really say much more because his brain was already struggling to process all that was going on. Something, however, caught his attention when he saw Kirk suddenly blush and he couldn’t hide his surprise.

Did he just make a celebrity blush?

The thought was so entertaining that he nearly missed out on Jim’s shy explanation. He rubbed the back his neck and laughed somehow awkwardly. Still, his laugh was the most beautiful sound in this world. “You know…Bones…Like the doctor in Star Light?” Those blue eyes stared at him all scared and hopeful at the same time. Apparently, Kirk wanted him to remember.  
“Oh…” Leonard suddenly felt very stupid and buried his face in one of his hands. “Of course. Bones. Ah, sorry kid…”  
Something about Leonard’s reaction seemed to set the younger man at ease and the bright smile was back on his lips which sent warm shivers over his skin. “I thought you enjoyed the musical?” Being his pathetic self Leonard didn’t immediately catch on the teasing tone and smile and started to explain himself. “I do! I did…You are…eh...It was…is ehm…amazing?” Somewhere between his awkward stuttering, he noticed Kirk’s soft chuckle which brought him back to reality.

That bastard.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to keep a frown. “What are you doing here, kid? Don’t you have a rehearsal to attend or something?”  
“Or something.”, the blonde repeated with a grin and a slow nod, completely untouched by his glare. “You said that Gaia will need an X-Ray. That’s why we’re here. I’m just the driver to be fair.” He shrugged innocently but something about it didn’t seem innocent at all. It probably was the glimmer in his eyes and it took his stupid breath away. AGAIN.  
“And of all the hospitals in all of New York…you ended up in this one?” Leonard arched his eyebrow at him and when the kid turned red this time he felt a weird sense of satisfaction.

Good. He shouldn’t be allowed to be so smug all the time.

“Ah, well…I might have looked you up…”, he finally admitted and uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other.  
“Why?”, Leonard blurted out because seriously, he couldn’t make sense of this mess.  
Again Jim only shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I…well…I hoped you would stay after the show but you left and so…I didn’t have the time to…”  
“You hoped we would stay after the show?” Why on Earth would he want Leonard to stay after the show? His mouth dropped open and he probably looked like a moron but he couldn’t care less. He was just so fucking confused.  
“Yes…”, Jim’s blush only deepened and all the confidence he usually seemed to radiate was suddenly gone.  
Leonard raised his hands and shook his head. “Why?”  
His reply made Jim chuckle again….Wait. When did he become ‘Jim’? Oh god, damn it…  
“Well, I happen to like you, Doctor McCoy…I had the impression that feeling was mutual and I was hoping that we could do the usual things adults do in such a case…”  
“Have sex?” The words left his mouth again without thinking and he nearly fainted as a result. A wince escaped his lips shortly after and he closed his eyes because he wouldn’t dare to look into Jim's face. But all he received was a soft laugh.  
“Ah…well, eventually, I guess? I’m not particularly opposed to the idea.” Now Leonard could only stare at him, too scared that something even more awkward would leave his lips.  
“But I hoped we could exchange numbers and go on a date first? You know, I’m a subtle guy. Despite my reputation.” He winked at Leonard with a cheeky smirk and a huff left his lips.  
“Subtle. Right. That’s what I call stalking somebody as well.” The eye-roll came just natural as a company and he had to stop himself from grinning when he heard Jim’s honey sweet laugh.  
“So you want to go out with me?” Again everything about him was so hopeful. Just like he was in the musical. Singing about new beginnings and endless opportunities.

Why him? Why Leonard? He was just a doctor. A normal guy from Atlanta with a beautiful daughter and a bloody divorce past him.

But why would he deny himself that sort of happiness? Don’t have any doubts. Just live the moment! That’s what Dave did. And something told him that Jim Kirk did the same. That there was probably more of Jim Kirk in Dave than there was David in Jim Kirk.  
He was just going to take the ride end see where it brought him.

“Yeah.”, he smiled and nodded carefully, suddenly he found back his Southern charms, “I’d like that, darlin’. Very much.”  
Jim’s smile was brighter than the stars and the sun altogether, and he looked at Leonard as if he hung up the moon, just for him. “Great.” The young man quickly grabbed his hand and scribbled down a cell number onto his skin with a pen he plugged from a pocket in Leonard’s scrubs. "I have tickets for The Lion King.", he added with a cheeky grin and Leonard couldn't help the amused laugh this time.

If this was going to be his life now, he wouldn't even think of complaining.

“I’ll call you, Bones.”, he pressed a light kiss to his cheek which made Leonard’s poor old heart miss another beat.

And he knew for sure that Jim would call and he couldn’t wait.

Leonard ended up staring after him with a foolish grin, deeply lost in thoughts that he didn’t even realise Christine’s presence until she cleared her throat loudly.  
“So…Jim Kirk, huh?”

He turned to look at her and inclined his head, still unable to form a grammatically correct sentence. “Yeah.”

She grinned widely and nudged his side teasingly. “I must admit, McCoy, when you play then you play big.”

Her words brought him back to reality (he was drifting a lot recently) and he groaned annoyed. “God, shut up, Chris.” He quickly turned around on his heels to escape her questions but also to get hands on his phone in the staff room to save the number on his hand.

Because he was going on a date with a musical star.

With Jim Kirk.

Maybe he did like musicals after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or KUDOS whatever!  
> To my other Hamilton Lovers - There is nothing comparably great to Hamilton so please don't feel offended by Star Light's imaginary success :'D  
> Say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://captainjimmyboytkirk.tumblr.com/)!! ;D


End file.
